Waluigi vs peridot
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE GO! Pre-Fight waluigi's home a sunny day waluigi is wwalking along when suddenly he sees a green gem he picks it up and realizes it could make him a lot of cash just the the gem then turns into who else peridot peridot: oh i see you wanted to turn me in for money you people disgust me your not taking me in without a fight Fight GO FOR BROKE FIGHT! waluigi takes out a tennis racket and hits peridot with it knocking her back peridot then punches through it as waluigi is hit in the nose and is given a black eye waluigi shakes it off and charges at peridot smashin her into the ground with his moves from smash bros several times peridot then uppercuts him 30 peridot then take waluigi's racket usin her ability to control metal and hits waluigi with it back and forth waluigi is then sent flying but he swims in midair and catches peridot by surprise then throws a bomb at her as it goes off peridot i sent into the grabage as waluigi laughs at her peridot then flies to him with her helicopter fingers and shoots a laser at him soon waluigi is dodging laser then runs off screaming 25 peridot then flies above and continues shooting lasers at the clone of luigi waluigi then stops and does the waluigi tornado sucking up peridot as she is sent hurling into the ground below and lands down hard 22 waluigi then ground pounds her again then spins her around and throws her but peridot lands on her feet and shoots a laser at waluigi he then throws a bomb at her but since it's made of metal she uses her metal controllin abilities to send it back at him sending him flying into an electirc fence shocking him 18 waluigi get's up from the shock but then perdot drop kicks him in the face multiple times and then uppercuts him for a massive combo beat down waluigi is then sent flying thanks to a big punch through a building waluigi then then comes back out with a bomb shooter from mario power tennis and shoots at peridot peridot just sends them back but waluigi keeps firing the bombs at her till peridot throws a bomb back at the machine making it explode as waluigi lands on his face waluigi however then get's out his baseball bat as peridot throws a leftover bomb at him and bats it away peirdot sends it back but waluigi uses his charged kick from mario super strikes and with that peridot is sent back in slow motion boom! 10 peridot lands on her face into the ground waluigi then throws a pirahna plant at peridot as it starts chomping on her it then spits peridot out allowing waluigi to kick her around like a soccer ball just then waluigi uses his charged kicks from mario super strikers charged and sends peridot into the ground face first making peridot literally eat dirt peridot angrily picks up a metal pipe as a rock starts rolling towards the both of them as they both scream and run for they're lives however peridot flies up and waluigi is left running from the boulder by himself waluigi then outruns the boulder but not before it squishes him flat 4 waluigi then pops back up and peridot attacks him for a surprise attack from above then shoots some lasers at him then winds up her arm then punches waluigi in the nose sending him into a bomb factory 1 waluigi then is sent flying by all the bombs exploding as he goes into the sky with a ding past the clouds KO! peridot then wipes the dirt of her hands and flies off peridot: i think i showed him a thing about greed Winner THE WINNER IS...PERIDOT!